1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition device for an internal-combustion engine with a built-in ignition module in which an ignition coil is assembled integrally with an ignition module for interrupting the supply of the primary current of the ignition coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ignition device for an internal-combustion engine with an ignition module built in a pocket section provided within a case for holding an ignition coil has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-59116. In this ignition device for an internal-combustion engine, an IC package body with a circuit section such as a hybrid IC solidly sealed with a thermosetting resin is built in the case holding the ignition coil. From a terminal of the hybrid IC, a wire is led out through resin forming the IC package body and is electrically connected to a terminal provided in the ignition coil.
The IC package body described above is such as one with a power transistor mounted on a lead frame serving also as a heat sink which dissipates heat, one with an IC chip, etc. for control mounted on another lead frame, and one with wire for electrical connection thereof solidly sealed with a thermosetting resin. However, the IC package body stated above has no versatility; that is, one type of IC package body is not usable for various purposes, and therefore a special IC package body is needed for each type of ignition coil. In the meantime, because a large-scale manufacturing equipment is required for the solid sealing of wire described above, it becomes necessary to manufacture the same type of IC package bodies in a very large number, otherwise it will become very expensive. That is, if many types of special IC package bodies are manufactured each type in small quantities, the IC package bodies will become comparatively high in cost.
Furthermore, when a hybrid IC substrate is used from the necessity of a higher-accuracy multifunction circuit, the aforesaid full sealing with resin can deteriorate wire connections of parts mounted on the substrate due to repetition of initial stress and thermal stress, and therefore no substantial reliability of circuit connections can be obtained.